My Heart is Chained
by Mighty Mituna
Summary: Yuki was just an ordinary girl, in an ordinary town, yet somehow Heartless spew into her life, and as she stays with Sora and his friends, memories start flowing back to her, happy and sad.
1. Just for Giggles

Just For Giggles

Ch. 1

Yuki sat up in her bed happily, remembering that she had just moved to the small place in Japan, and were getting along with the people that lived there well. "Hello, world! Welcome Mr. Fairy, universe!", she sang as she got dressed. Her friend peeped her head in the door, staring at her with a strange look on her face. "What are you doing?", she asked. "Singing! It's fun if you actually try!", Yuki said with a slight giggle as she plopped down on her bed. "Jeez Yuki... You really need to calm down more...", Cat said with a sigh. "But then that's no fun. Having ADD has it's advantages, and you can't just run all silly and ruin it's fun." Yuki pouted and stuck her lip out, crossing her arms before her chest stubbornly. Cat sighed, chucking her bag at her. "C'mon. We have a convention today, and if we miss it, I'm gunna kill you.", she said as she dragged her out of the house. "Gah... But it's five thirty in the morning!" "So? It's nice to have an early start, and besides. Since when have you complained about going to a KH convention?" "Since I stayed up until two in the morning finishing KH RE: CoM.*", she complained in a whiney voice. "Next time you whine at me, your loosing your lip." Yuki's eye twitched as she rushed ahead, staring around. "Do... You hear screaming?" Cat stopped, staring at her with a questioning look. Yuki looked to the side, seeing a faint outline of small black things running to them. "What the hell?" Her friend whipped her head around to the direction she was staring in, her eyes widening. "What is that?" Yuki screamed quietly and grabbed her wrist, running off from the approching blackness. "Are those... Heartless?", Cat managed to gasp out as she ran. "I don't know... But I sure as heck don't want to find out!" Yuki continued to sprint out of fear, hoping that they would be able to outrun the black horrible creatures. "We're not gunna make it!" She skidded to a hault and held onto Cat tightly. "I don't care. I'll be with you, so we can do this together, right?", Yuki said calmly as she stared at her best friend that she had known for... Well, she couldn't even remember how long she had known her for. Cat nodded and stared at the Heartless. "Alright... Heeeere we go.", she whispered as the heartless were a few feet away from them. Yuki nodded and gripped her hand tighter, waiting to be ingulfed into the dark abbyss.

Yuki sat up in an unfamiliar bed, staring around the room. "What... Happened?", she whispered to herself. The sheets that surrounded her smelled like a guy, and she loved the smell. Yuki stepped out of the bedroom and looked around, seeing a hall filled with doors and a faint light coming from the end of one side. She began walking quietly, hearing the silent pat of her bare feet on the wood floor. Yuki looked around once more, spotting some spiky blond hair over the top of a couch. She peered around the side, greeted by one of her three favorite Nobodies, Roxas. "Oh... Um... Hello?", Yuki asked shyly. Roxas jumped a little, apparently sleeping, and looking over at her. "Oh! Your awake!" "Yes... Where am I, and how did I get here?" "Your on Destiny Islands, and you fell into the water a little off shore." She let out a silent gasp, wondering where the others are. "Who else is here besides you?" "Shouldn't I be asking the questions first?", Roxas asked with a hint of annoyance. "Um... I guess...", Yuki said, sitting down in front of him and staring up at him. "What is your name?" "Yuki Kurosaki.", she replied. "That is an interesting name... I'm Roxas.", he said with a slight smile. She sighed quietly, already knowing his name but deciding that not knowing about her world quite yet was the best decision. "Now, my question is, are there any others around here?", Yuki pressed her question once more. "Well, yeah. What do ya think all the rooms are for? But there are...,", Roxas blinked, never having to count how many people lived in the house with him. "One... Two... Three... Four five... Six seven eight... And then there's you and another girl that fell into the water with you." Yuki blinked, a little stunned that they all lived together in one house by them selves. "Wow... That's a lot of people... Wait, there's someone else?" "Yeah. A almost blondish-Brunnet type girl.", he said with a raised eyebrow. "Cat!" "cat? Is that her name?", Roxas said with a slight tone of surprise. "That is an interesting name... But they won't be back for long. You might as well go back to sleep, because with Kairi and Selphy in that shopping group, I almost feel bad that Sora had to go along." Yuki smiled at the mentioning of the cute boy's name. "Alrighty then Roxas. I guess... I'll be sleeping...", she said with a chuckle. Roxas gave a slight waive and smiled, leaning back on the couch and beginning to sleep again as Yuki slipped into the room she was sleeping in before.

Sora groaned, not happy that his feet were starting to ache really badly. "Kairi... Can we just go home for Peet's sake? My feet are killing me, and we've been out so long that the other girl must have gotten up hours ago!", he said in a slightly whiney voice. "Course not! Just two more shops-", Kairi was cut off by a glare from Riku. "Err... Let's be going..." Sora smiled happily at Riku, who only glared at him, making his eye twitch. 'God he can be so mean...' Cat smiled at Sora, seeing his sort of angry look. "Don't be such a party pooper Sora. Least you guys don't live far from here." He sighed, knowing that they would be at least a block before they could get home. Namine smiled at him also, starting to talk to Kairi about girly things, such as accesories for clothing and such. "Riku... Why are you so pissy today?" "Kairi and I had another fight today..." Sora nodded in understanding, knowing how much hell fighting with Kairi could be. She always made sure she would somehow win, even if it was over something stupid like what they should be eating for dinner that night. He had figured out long ago that he could never like her like he thought he did, and to avoid having such stupid differences over what she would usually fight about. Cat stared around, still not used to the idea of being surrounded by characters from her favorite game, and surprised that Yuki wasn't awake as soon as she could be and practically clinging to Sora like her life depended on it. She chuckled a little, getting a weird glance from Sora. "What are you laughing at?", he asked. "Oh... Nothing..." Cat whisled innocently as Sora sighed, nowing that he was too much of a pushover when it came to girls quite often. He opened the door, happy to be home, finding Roxas asleep on the couch. "Roxas. Rooooxas! Roxy!", Sora said teasingly, poking him in his cheek. "Whaaat? I'm sleeping..." "Obviously. Did the girl wake up?" "If by Yuki, then yes. I told her to wait in your room that she was in before." His heart gave a little leap of curiousity as he pushed Roxas over once more, letting him sleep in peace. Sora practically ran back to his room, finding her sleeping on the bed. "Yuki.", he said quietly, poking her cheek like he did Roxas. "Waaaaaaaaake up!" Yuki sat up slowly, blinking a couple of times as she stared at him. Yuki's heart gave a flip of happiness seeing and hearing Sora say her name. "Yes?" She smiled, pulling him into a hug and now knowing that she was in HIS room, and was sleeping in HIS bed. Sora blinked, a little confused why she had hugged him. "Are... You okay?", he asked a little shyly. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry.", Yuki said with a little giggle as she released him. "I'm Sora." "That's a nice name Sora." She smiled once more and stared up in his blue eyes happily. "You hungry?" "Of course I am!"


	2. I Remember When

I remember when...

Ch. 2

Sora watched Cat and Yuki sleep cuddled up together. 'Yeesh... Was it really that bad for them?', he thought with a sort of sad face. He remembered when he had gotten yanked off the island and he had no one to talk to or cuddle up too. Riku sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you watching them sleep? It's kind of creepy for you, almost in the same catagory of stalking...", he said quietly. Sora sweatdropped and glared at him. "That was mean...", he whispered back. "Never said I was nice...", Riku said with a small smirk. Sora glared at him and turned back to the girls. "Besides. I'm not stalking them if their in our house.", he said a little louder. "You can stalk people in your house Sora. God, I swear, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl if you had one...", he said with a small sigh as he got up and walked away. "What's that supposed to mean?", Sora growled at his back. "That means that you have no experiance whatsoever, and you know nothing about girls sexually.", Roxas said with a smirk as he passed by, patting his head like he was a child. Yuki rolled over and sighed, still clinging to Sora's blanket as she slept. Sora smiled a little and laid back, staring up at the ceiling for a long while before actually falling asleep. But in that meantime, Yuki was having a hell of a dream.

"Mom... Dad... What happened?" Yuki said from her place in a bed with her chest all rapped up in bandages.

"Well Yukkina,", her mother started as she winced at the name she hated most. "You got into an accident with a broken mirror and hurt yourself."

"Why was I near a broken mirror? And why can I not remember that?", she asked, a little scared that she couldn't remember anything at all except for her name and her parent's names.

"You just happened to run into a mirror and smash it, and it's most likely because you've been out for a couple of days.", her mom said sweetly, like they were talking about getting Yuki a puppy.

"A-A couple of days? W-why was I out for a couple of DAYS? Where is Cat-chan?", Yuki said with a more scared voice. The present Yuki was standing near the bed, watching in awe, for she did not even remember this day herself.

"W-well she... Welp... We don't know because she hasn't seen you for as long as the accident, a-and we have some people we need you to go with, alright?", her father stammered in, a sign to her now that he was lying through his teeth.

"Why do you want me to go away with people?", Yuki stammered, staring up at her father from behind her blankets.

The dream slowly faded away as she heard a voice that wasn't hers or her parents'. Yuki looked around, a bit shocked that she had never had that dream before. She stared at Cat for a couple of minutes before standing up and walking outside, sitting down on the crooked paopu fruit tree and staring at the night sky. "Hey. So you found the tree.", a voice drifted up to her as it came closer. "Hey Roxas... And yeah.", Yuki said with a fake smile, knowing that she knew her way to that tree after playing the game so long. Roxas sat down next to her and stared at the sky. "It's weird,", Roxas started. "It's almost like you made yourself follow Cat here." Yuki smiled a little and blinked, pulling out her Ipod- Wait, she had her Ipod? Sweet!- and setting it down next to her in the sand. "That would be kind of funny, concidering I promised her I would protect her no matter what.", she said with a small smile. Roxas smiled back and stared at the sky idly. "Wooh! Roxas! Flirting with Yuki!", Sora said with a smile as he sat down next to Yuki. Roxas glared at Sora, pushing him forward and into the water.


	3. Friends Sing Together!

Friends sing Together!

Ch. 3

Yuki sat in the sun, Blaring her Ipod. She had been staying there for about a week, yet she had never gotten used to sitting in the sun and listening to her Ipod happily. Sora soon came out and sat down next to her, and Yuki's face brightened even more. "Hey!", she called out in a cheery voice. "What's up?", Sora said, sitting down next to her. "I'm listening to music." "Really?" Yuki nodded and handed him an earbud, smiling as 'Friends' came on. She started to sing along quietly. "Friends sing together, lalalala, friends do things together, lalalala, friends laugh together, hahahaha, friends make crops together, lalalala!", she sang a little louder. Sora laughed and gave her a weird look. "What is this song about?", he asked, still laughing a little. Yuki grinned and stared at him. "It's about what friends do!", she replied. Sora laughed again at hearing "Murry... Your flies undun..." Yuki laughed even harder as Roxas walked out, staring at them for a moment then sitting down next to Yuki. "What are you guys doing?", he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Listening to what friends do.", Yuki said with a smile. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked away, while she played the song again and they sung together with the song. "Friends walk together, pop-and-lock togeth-", she said, passing out in her place. "Y-Yuki! Wake up!", Sora started to shake her a little, trying to get her to wake up.

"Yuki! Run!", a man with red spiky hair screamed.

"Wait! Axy!"*, the little her called as Yuki stared at them in disbelief.

"Just go!", he said.

Little Yuki started running away, eventually running out of the building and staring as it caught fire.

"He'll be okay... It's fire...", she said with a dazed look in her eyes.

The building suddenly exploded with water, gathering at her feet slowly.

"Oh!" The now Yuki stared as the little her burst into tears.

Sora continued to shake her, staring down at her with a hurt look in his eyes. Yuki slowly woke up, tears pouring down her face. She clung to him and sat there, staring down at the sand as her tear drops hit it. "Yuki... Are you alright?", he asked quietly as he looked at her with a concerned look. "Y-yeah... Just... Remembered something..." She wiped her eyes and stared at him, hugging him again. "Thanks...", she said. "For what? This is what friends do.", Sora said with a small smile.

* Haha, the nickname my friend and I use for a character, though you guys have probably guessed which one... ^^'

Shiro: Er... I know I've been bad about talking to you guys...

Sora: Ya think? Your supposed to talk to them right here!

Shiro: ... Shut up Sora. Anyways, I will start addressing you guys-

Sora: Cut it with the big words, dang it!

Shiro: ... do you want to do the disclaimer?

SorA: Fine... Shiro doesn't own anyone here except the title of the story and Cat and Yuki.

Yuki: Since when have I been owned?

Shiro: GAH!


End file.
